


Never On The Ground

by fourdrunksluts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourdrunksluts/pseuds/fourdrunksluts
Summary: Just before their performance of No Roots, Luke bites off more than he can chew.





	Never On The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _No Roots_ by Alice Merton 
> 
> Watch 5SOS cover [No Roots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4txv3A9ICQ) for the full effect of subby Luke

Ashton looks good. 

Ashton _ knows _ he looks good, and he’s fucking teasing Luke with it. They’ve been in the greenroom at the BBC radio station for about twenty minutes, and already Ashton’s managed to have Luke half-hard in his pants, mouth salivating at the thought of getting his mouth on his boyfriend’s cock. 

It’s not a new, sudden, random craving he has - Luke’s pretty much always got one eye in front of him and the other on Ashton’s dick. At the beginning of their relationship, he was a bit cautious of his eagerness to please Ashton, not wanting to come off needy or desperate, but one late night on the tour bus, Luke confessed how much he like he liked getting Ashton off, how at times it seemed more important than whether Luke did at all, and Ashton confessed how absolutely hot that was, and spent the night pressing Luke’s face in the pillow to keep him quiet as Ashton fucked him from behind. 

Even so, even after knowing just how hard Luke’s thirst makes his boyfriend, he still feels shy about bringing it up. He knows he’s got a great mouth, one that gets used daily for Ashton’s pleasure, but Ashton’s tongue is the greatest weapon in the band - sharp and cruel in the perfect way to bring Luke off. 

It definitely makes him hesitant to initiate anything. He knows Ashton will always want what Luke does, but the role he plays, the way he pretends that he’s above Luke’s desperate, pathetic ways… it’s overwhelming. 

When Ashton starts doing vocal warm-ups, preparing for his verse in the cover they’re doing, Luke can’t hold himself back any longer. Ashton sounds like sex, and Luke’s all but leaking in his pants. When Ashton hits his vibrato, Luke’s filled with the sudden urge to be fucked, but they’re running on limited time, so he’ll settle just for the weight of Ashton’s dick on his tongue, fucking into his throat as he praises Luke, tells him he’s a good boy. 

He abandons Michael and Calum in whatever nonsense they’ve been talking about for the past ten minutes, and he makes his way over to the couch, falling into the seat less than gracefully, leaning in as close as he can without being too obvious about his hunger. 

“Ashton, you look really nice,” Luke says, his voice more breathy than usual. Ashton grins, and Luke feels his body swaying forward at the sight of it. 

“Thanks, Lukey.” He stretches his arm around Luke’s shoulder and Luke huddles in, letting the warmth of his boyfriend’s side comfort his racing heart. Ashton’s eyes fall down the length of Luke’s body making his skin go hot in the gaze. “You look pretty great yourself. Is that a new jacket?”

Ashton’s caresses the lapel of Luke’s jacket, his thumb just lightly grazing the skin of Luke’s neck as he does, sending a slight chill down the younger’s stiff spine. 

In the corner of his eye, Luke see’s Calum hit Michael’s arm, a smirk on his face as they take in what a mess Luke already is, just from the attention Ashton’s giving him, looking like he does. It’s a disaster waiting to happen with how quickly Luke completely gives himself over under the slightest bit of praise. 

“I - Yeah,” He stutters out when he remembers to reply to Ashton. “It’s, it’s not. It’s been in wardrobe.” 

“Well it looks great.” Ashton’s grinning, probably looking completely innocent to anybody that would pass him, but Luke knows better, can feel the heat of his stare under his skin like it’s burning him sweetly from the inside out. “Perfect choice.” 

Trying to gain some composure, Luke swallows, but his throat is dry and it feels like a lump in his throat. Ashton’s smirking at him, and Luke knows he’s taunting him, his conversation platonic but eyes goading, making Luke ask for what he wants. 

Making Luke  _ beg _ . 

“I was, um,” Luke starts, but the words come out weak, so he clears his throat. “We have some time.”

“What are you saying, Luke?” Ashton’s voice is much louder than Luke’s was and the volume of it has him feeling reprimanded. His eyes fall to stare at his own knees where they’re bent in front of him against Ashton’s side and his back curls in. “Speak up.” 

In the background, he can hear Calum and Michael’s mocking laughter, and it has red staining his cheeks, feeling humiliated in the best way, turned on beyond belief.  

It’s almost  _ too _ easy to get him to this point. 

“You look really good,” Luke starts again, his voice louder, but still edging on a whisper, “and you sound really good.” Ashton hums, but otherwise doesn’t react. “And I was hoping - because we have extra time, you know?” 

He kept his question vague for two reasons. The first being that anyone could just walk by their dressing room, and hearing Luke Hemmings beg to suck his drummer’s cock is just about the most scandalous thing in the music industry. The second reason being that he feels like the zipper of his trousers may burst open if he gets any harder, and outright begging to take Ashton in his mouth will undoubtedly do it. 

Nevertheless, Ashton sees it as beating around the bush as sighs, sounding disappointed and annoyed. “I don’t, Princess. I  _ don’t _ know.” He pulls his arm back, and it leaves Luke feeling cold and desperate. “Why don’t you say what you really want to and stop beating around the bush? We don’t have all day, and good boys don’t make everyone wait.”  

“Could, um,” he starts again, trying to ask more clearly without saying the words. “If I’m really good, and I don’t touch myself, could I get you off?”

“Well I hope you don’t plan on touching yourself anyway because I haven’t said you could.”

Immediately Luke realizes what he’s done wrong and begins to backtrack, feeling sweat bead at his hairline, afraid to be denied. “No, I know. I just - ”

“You just what?” Ashton asks. His eyes harden and it feels like ice in Luke’s veins. “You just thought you could ask for something by threatening to misbehave?” 

“ _ No _ . I never - ”

“But you did, Princess.”

“Ash, I…” His voice breaks and he feels like he’s falling apart. 

So quickly things have spiralled, leaving Luke dizzy and unsatisfied on this old couch in the BBC green room. He can see the opportunity slipping through his fingers 

The sharp look fades from Ashton’s eye and he leans back into the arm of the couch. “It doesn’t matter either way, though. We don’t have enough time for you to get me off, and I don’t fancy going on camera with my dick hard.” 

_ It wouldn’t be the first time _ , Luke doesn’t say. Instead, he defaults to his last resort and falls to his knees on the floor in front of the couch, resting his head on Ashton’s thigh. “I could do it, Ashton,” he says, voice airy in his desperation. “I… We have time.” 

“Yeah?” Ashton’s hand falls to Luke’s hair and gently cards his fingers through it. Luke moans with it, letting his eyes fall shut. 

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Calum chokes out, his voice echoing loudly in the concrete room. “Guess we’re lookout then.” 

The sound of two different footfalls make their way through the room and then the door is opening and closing. Luke assumes Michael and Calum have left, but makes his mind drift away from that, instead purring “yeah” in a hushed voice as Ashton continues to play with his hair. 

“I don’t think you’re being honest with yourself, Princess,” Ashton says offhandedly, sounding almost bored. “Do you really think your mouth is good enough to get me off before we have to perform?”

Luke’s eyes slowly make their way to meeting Ashton’s, the hazel of them ridiculing Luke in a way that has his dick pulsing harshly against the fabric of his trousers. He nods, letting his eyes get big and pleading, a little wet from just how much he  _ wants _ . 

“I know I could.” He runs his hands up Ashton’s thighs, thumbs tracing the seams of his pants as he feels the weight of them under his palms. He squeezes when he gets high enough, keeping his focus on Ashton. “I’ve done it before.” 

Ashton’s eyes narrow, harshly, and the hand in Luke’s hair tightens just noticeably. “Don’t look so cocky, Lukey,” he bites. “You’re awfully smug for someone who can’t go a day without his mouth on a cock.” Luke flushes, feeling his confidence go down a bit at just how easily his boyfriend can read him. “I’m sure if they hadn’t left, you’d be crawling your way over to Michael and Calum and begging them to fuck your desperate little throat.” Luke whines without realizing at the thought. “It’s  _ pathetic _ , Princess, and the only reason we let you get away with it is because a slutty throat is better than nothing at all.” 

It’s biting and cruel, the way the words fall so easily from Ashton’s tongue. Luke sniffles and puts his eyes down in shame. He’s too greedy, he knows this, and Ashton can be so merciless when he tells Luke off, but  _ fuck _ if it doesn’t make him even harder. 

In front of him, Ashton’s hand falls from his hair and goes for his belt buckle. Luke’s mouth waters as he watches Ashton unbutton his trousers and pull his cock out, thick, hard, and wet at the tip. All Luke ever wants to have that in his mouth. 

“You have six minutes,” Ashton tells him, leaning back on the couch. “Do your best.”

Despite the time restraint, Luke takes his time. He knows Ashton doesn’t like him to rush, always says it’s not a well done job if he’s trying too hard, so Luke goes slow. He stars small, pressing a kiss to the head, playing with the slit using only his tongue, and memorizing the taste of the bead of pre-cum that wells up. Then he takes the head between his lips, running his tongue up the shaft as he does, gripping his own knees to stop himself from touching when he’s not allowed to. 

As he starts to lower himself, taking more of Ashton in his mouth, he’s stopped by the sound of air hissing through Ashton’s teeth. “Don’t go down too far,” he warns, and Luke’s heart swells at how caring he sounds. But then he adds, “Don’t want everyone to know what a little slut you are when you can’t sing your verse properly,” and Luke has to stop himself from swallowing Ashton down completely. 

He sticks to kitten licks, humming around the head, and risking how far he can go down before Ashton’s eyes flash dangerously at him. It’s exhilarating and hot and Luke’s already sweating his his jacket. 

As wet as he’s getting his boyfriend’s dick, there’s no doubt that Luke’s is worse, positively drippy in his underwear just at the taste of Ashton of his tongue. 

It’s not as rewarding as it usually is. Luke knows he’s only getting to do this because Ashton’s indulging him, and that he’s not going to get the usual praise, but Ashton’s staying relatively silent, and there’s a lack of hands running reassuringly through Luke’s hair, and it’s not as involved as he likes his partners to be, but then Ashton’s hips jump once and Luke feels a renewed energy. 

There’s an aggression in his movements know, pulling out all his tricks to get Ashton there, sucking lightly at the head, very gently letting his teeth touch at the frenulum - anything he can do to get Ashton to  _ act _ . 

It takes a bit of work to get him there, but soon Ashton’s started thrusting into his mouth. His cock is positively dripping in Luke’s mouth, and he begins to think he might actually do it, but then the door’s opening, slamming loudly against the wall. 

“Someone’s on their way,” Calum’s voice alerts them, and Luke shoves his face as close as he can get to Ashton’s pelvis without letting the head slip into his throat. “We go on in a minute.” 

Luke doesn’t stop. Instead, he gets more aggressive with it, bobbing his way down Ashton’s wet dick, letting his tongue caress the skin in hopes that it’s enough. He wants every last second on Ashton’s cock, but then he’s being pulled off by Ashton’s hand in his hair, careful to keep the strands styled, and Luke’s left staring up at his boyfriend’s disappointed eyes. 

“Looks like you just lost, Princess,” he says, tucking himself back into his trousers. Luke’s eyes widen, hit with just how badly he’s messed up. It’s like swallowing sandpaper, and even that wouldn’t be punishment enough. “I’m going to have to perform hard, leaking in my pants, all because you’re a desperate slut who doesn’t know how to behave.” 

“Please, no, I - ” He reaches for Ashton’s belt, to undo what Ashton’s just clicked, but his hands are stopped by Ashton’s larger one wrapping around both his wrists. 

“Bad boys don’t get second chances.”

Luke’s head is swimming in thoughts of guilt and unworthiness. They’re going to have to perform any moment now, but Luke can barely remember his own name let alone the lyrics to two separate songs, and he wants to cry. “I’m not bad…”

“Really?” Ashton’s doubting question comes out with a laugh, but there’s no humor to it at all. “You think good boys don’t listen when they’re told no? You think good boys bite off more than they can chew?”

“No, but - ”

“If you were  _ really _ a good boy, you would’ve been able to control yourself and this wouldn’t have been an issue.”

Before Luke can respond, before he can even  _ think _ to respond, the door’s opening again and a bald man comes in, headset wrapped haphazardly around his neck. “We need you in the studio.”

“We’ll be there,” Michael assures him, and he leaves without so much as glancing over to where Luke’s still on his knees in front of Ashton. 

“You were bad, Princess,” Ashton says, and Luke knows he’s right, but he doesn’t know how to cope with it. “And now you have to go out there knowing that I’m disappointed in you - that Michael and Calum are disappointed in you.” 

In the corner of his eye, Luke can see Michael and Calum staring at the two of them, but neither of them make a move to say anything. They know better than to interrupt. 

“I didn’t mean to - ”

There’s a sob working it’s way out of Luke’s throat, but Ashton scoffs, cutting him off. “Don’t start crying to me with excuses after you’ve wasted the last six minutes being a  _ cocktease _ .” The last word is said with a sharp tongue, acidicly burning through Luke’s body. “A good boy would’ve made me cum.” 

He stands then, walking away from Luke, leaving the boy a teary-eyed mess on the floor. He let Ashton down, he let his band down, and he let himself down. Now he’s going to have to go into the Live Lounge and perform two songs, knowing he’s a disappointment to the world - to  _ his  _ world. 

Already his head is spinning. 

Calum helps him stand up and pushes him out of the green room. They walk down the hallway, Luke’s posture going to absolute shit as he slinks in on himself, following Ashton into the studio. 

People are standing around everywhere in the room, watching as the band sets themselves up. Luke’s directly across from Ashton, which was supposed to be a good thing, was supposed to give him some reassurance if he needed it simply by looking up, but now it’s mocking him, making him feel guilty for being such a greedy failure. 

There’s a moment as the instruments are getting checked for sound, but Luke can only stand there, eyes wide, staring at Ashton, hoping to get  _ something _ in return, but his boyfriend isn’t even looking at him. 

The producer tells them they’re ready to start filming, and Luke pulls his guitar strap over his head. There are lyric sheets in front of him on a stand, but the words all blur together. He finds himself staring at it, need something to do as he waits for Ashton to start counting down. 

They’re performing their cover of  _ No Roots _ first, and Luke’s the first one to play, the first one to sing, so it all rides on him. If the pressure of that was intense before, it’s overwhelming now. Luke’s a shaky mess, can’t focus, and when the camera starts recording and Ashton’s “ _ 1, 2, 3, 4 _ ” sound, Luke starts playing, hoping beyond belief that it sounds okay. 

He starts singing off instinct alone, still staring down at the illegible lyrics. When he can’t control himself any longer, he lets his eyes drift up, landing on where Ashton stands, avoiding his gaze, lips pursed. 

Luke wants to fucking cry. 

The bridge comes up and Ashton’s voice harmonizes with his, and he spends the entire seven and a half seconds staring at his boyfriend. 

He just wants  _ reassurance _ . He isn’t bad, he’s never been bad. He’s always good. He’s Ashton’s best boy, and being told he’s not has porcelain cracks cementing themselves in his fragile heart. 

For the rest of the song, Luke alternates between watching Ashton, and shaking his head, admonishing himself for ever thinking he could beat the clock, for ever think Ashton was  _ wrong _ about him. 

Ashton’s always right and Luke’s doubt in that is fucking tormenting him. 

_ Youngblood _ goes much better, much smoother, now that Luke’s melted into his performance space, letting go of the thoughts of before just for the song. He’s hard the entire time. 

But as soon as it’s over and they’re escorted back to their green room, Luke’s collapsing to his knees, the tears falling freely from his eyes as he rushes to try and atone for his mistakes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He has to take in a shallow, watery breath to let him brain process any other words. “I was bad, and you don’t deserve it. Let me prove I’m good.” 

Ashton sighs, rolling his eyes away from where Luke’s kneeling before him. He crosses his arms, voice void of emotion as he says, “I don’t know. You’ve let me down so much - ”

“ _ Please, _ ” Luke chokes out. He can feel his heart constricting just at the thought of being denied a chance to prove himself, at the thought of Ashton being so disappointed in Luke that he’d rather not get off at all. “I promise I’ll be so good for you.” 

He leans forward, wrapping his hands around Ashton’s waist and shoving his face into Ashton’s thighs, but not letting himself touch yet. 

He’s  _ good _ . 

“I guess one last chance isn’t too much to ask for.” 

Luke sobs in relief, hands fumbling forward to start undoing ashtons belt. His cock is still hard, and it even twitches when Luke reaches to pull it out. 

Before, when Luke was trying to show off, being a brat and trying to prove Ashton wrong, he took his time, teased a bit. He’s over that now, lets himself get a bit reckless with it. From the word go, Luke’s taking all of Ashton that he can in his throat. 

He can’t go all way down yet, something he hates himself for, but he’s working for it, and one day it’s going to happen. For now, he feels satisfied just to let Ashton’s head sit in his throat, to let his reflexive swallow pulse along Ashton’s cock, wet and tight in its pleasure. 

When he tries to go down further, he starts choking, but instead of pulling out, he lets himself choke, a penance for letting everyone down earlier. So he keeps going, refusing to pull back, even when tears are staining his cheeks and he can’t breathe. It takes Ashton’s hands in his hair, guiding his head to make him move back just so he can take in some air.  

“You want to touch yourself, Princess?” he asks, voice soft and somehow mocking all at the same time. Luke shakes his head as best as he can, not even sparing a glance upwards. “No? Why not?” Luke keeps sucking, ignoring the question, Ashton pulls him back roughly by his hair. “I asked you a question, Princess.” 

His scalp doesn’t hurt as bad as his throat does, constricting around the sudden emptiness, but that somehow makes him even hotter. He moans and presses his forehead to Ashton’s thigh. “I just want what you let me have.” His voice is raw and it scratches at his throat to speak. 

“Well, good then,” Ashton says, hands loosening their grip on Luke’s roots. “Because you know you never get more than I let you have.” 

“I know.”

Ashton hums, seemingly satisfied by Luke’s easy agreement. He guides Luke back on his cock, and Luke takes the permission to get back to choking himself, feeling relieved when the slight pain in his throat subsides

“You can touch yourself,” Ashton groans. Luke’s hand goes to his cloth covered cock without a single thought. “But no cumming.” 

He should’ve seen it coming, but he didn’t and the sudden surprise of it makes him whine high in his throat, the casual rubbing against his zipper turning into him gripping his dick, unable to stop himself at how hot Ashton’s orders make him. 

The hand in Luke’s hair stays there, not controlling, but reassuring, and it has Luke doubling his efforts, pulling back to suckle at the head, tonguing down the side of the shaft, and then pushing back down again. 

He continues his process, getting lost in in the pleasure of making Ashton feel good, his own hand on his dick, and blood rushing past his ears. He’s so caught up in everything, he nearly misses Ashton’s whispered, “ _ Good boy _ ,” as Luke closes his eyes against the tears and gets Ashton further into his throat than he has before. 

When the words catch his attention, his climax hits him without warning. His fingers clench tightly against his cock, throat constricting around Ashton’s head as he shouts, vibrations reverberating along the shaft. 

“Sh -  _ shit _ ,” Ashton curses hands pulling at Luke’s hair, making them both rise up an inch or two as Ashton goes on his toes. 

He cums down Luke’s throat sunddenly, and Luke just barely manages to gain his lucidity back in enough time to swallow it all, not letting himself choke on it. 

When they’ve both come down, Ashton pulls out and falls on his knees in front of Luke. There’s a sharp pain in Luke’s throat, prickling at different points from the overuse it’s just gone through, but Luke can’t even register it when he’s so upset with himself. There are tears welling in his eyes, and Ashton’s placated, relaxed demeanor quickly shifts into something more alert and worried. 

“Lukey, what’s - ”

“I  _ came _ ,” Luke weeps, letting the tears fall, drenching his already clammy cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t - It wasn’t - ”

Ashton looks down, his eyes widening when he takes in the dark fabric just slightly darker, soaking with Luke’s release. “ _ Princess _ ,” he breathes out and Luke’s chest is tight. “That’s okay. You’re alright. You did so well, got me off so good.” 

“Ash, I - ”

He’s choking on his own words, mortified at his inability to listen to directions. He’s a let down, and Ashton’s going to yell at him for being so  _ bad _ . 

But then Ashton’s hands are gently grabbing Luke’s cheeks, thumbs swiping delicately at the water collecting on his cheeks. “I  _ love _ that you were so eager you couldn’t hold back.” His face is open, honest, and his tone is bleeding in sincerity. Luke swallows roughly against the lump in his throat as Ashton leans closer, lips brushing against Lukes as he continues, “You’re so good, so good for me that you couldn’t control yourself.” 

Luke moans at the praise, and his forehead falls against Ashton’s shoulder. 

“You told me not to - ”

“I say a lot of bullshit, Princess,” Ashton says. His voice is quiet, a slight echo in the emptiness of the green room, but Luke hears him loud and clear. “And while I’m a little upset I won’t get to help get you off, you don’t know how unbelievably  _ hot _ it makes me that you ruined your nice pants because you couldn’t hold back.” 

He reaches forward and pushes the heel of his hand into Luke’s crotch, the wet fabric of his pants scraping harshly against his sore dick. Luke gasps and tries to pull away. “Sensitive, Ash, I’m - ”

But Ashton keeps going, palming consistently at Luke’s soft dick, working until Luke’s moaning, pushing up into the pleasure/pain of it all. 

“Let me help you out, Princess,” Ashton pleads, his mouth next to Luke’s ear, words warm and persuasive. “Let me show you how grateful I am to have an eager little slut like you on your knees for me.”

“Oh - ” Luke leans his head down into Ashton’s neck, moaning again as Ashton’s fingers hover hesitantly at the zipper of his jeans. “O-okay.” 

The moment the skin of Ashton’s hand touches Luke’s cock, he’s biting lightly at Ashton’s collar, holding back his noises. He’s still sensitive, each pull on the skin rough enough to have his teeth clenching, but knowing Ashton thinks he’s good, knowing Ashton  _ wants _ this, makes Luke  _ need _ this. 

He’s a good boy and ever word of praise that drips from Ashton’s tongue has Luke hurtling towards his release. His hands are clawing at the material of Ashton’s trousers and his hips are thrusting into Ashton’s hand, and then he’s cumming, sobbing out a “ _ Thank you _ ” as he watches the drops of white roll down Ashton’s fist. 

The room is silent, ringing in Luke’s ears as he comes down, but then Ashton’s smiling and everything feels right with the world. “You’re so fucking good for me, Lukey. Perfect little princess.” 

Luke leans up, lips pressing harshly against his boyfriend’s, grabbing his lower lip between his teeth and taking what’s his. He’s just gotten off, but hearing Ashton call him good, call him  _ perfect _ , has him pent up again. Not with sexual energy, not ready for another round, but strictly with the love in his heart. 

They don’t get to enjoy their time together for much longer as Michael’s barging in, rolling his eyes when he sees both of their dicks out, soft, lying between their desperately kissing bodies. 

“Are you two done?” he asks, voice too snappy for how pleasant Luke feels. “The entire BBC has caught on to what you’re doing and Calum and I can only hold back Scott Mills’ nosy ass for so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics, you can [Buy Me A Coffee](http://ko-fi.com/sapphicbee) :) 
> 
> Find me on:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/sapphicbee) | [Tumblr](http://fourdrunksluts.tumblr.com)


End file.
